The Radio 2
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: sequal to The Radio The relationship between Sara and Grissom continues to blossom especially after Sara hears something on the radio.


Six months had passed since Grissom first heard Sara's message over the radio. In that time, both their lives had been turned upside down. Grisso was more social and laughed more at Nick and Greg's jokes. The curiosity and eager that was once Sara Sidle, was back. She was enthusiastic bout her work again, and there was a new light in her eyes. Hard cases still hit her close-to-home, but now she had someone to comfort her after shift. And when she wakes up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat, being haunted by a victim's screams, she had someone who will hold her tight, and tell her that it's not just empathy.

The rest of the tam saw it as well: the smiling, and the secret glances. They were happy for them. They needed and deserved each other.

It was Grissom's turn to drive to work that day. Sara ran out of the house barely shutting the front door. Grissom's lips twicched slightly in ammusement. Sara just smiled at him. "Sorry. For somereason, the alarm clock went off as I was leaving. SOMEONE, this morning, hit the snooze button, instead of turning it off."

He smiled, teasing her. "Who me?"

She gently punched him in the soulder. "Griss you know that you're supposed to turn it off when we wake up. We've been through this before. We're gonna be late for work now!"

He lookd at her with his bright blu eyes, trying to make his best sad-puppy face. "I'm sorry honey. Will you ever forgive me?" He leant over and placed his lips against hers. It had been over half a year since they got together, but every kiss still felt like the first, ful of electricity and passion.

She pulled away gasping for air. "Th...that's not fair!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Am I forgiven?"

She grabbd his tie, an brought his face back to hers. "Yes," she whispered, planting a long, but equally passionate kiss on his lips.

Catherine and Nick had already arrived, and just entered the doors when Sara and Grissom puled up. Catherine nudged Nick and pointed towards the pair. Grissom walked over to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door for Sara. Whatever he siad to her must have been amusingbecuase Sara was laughing and slapped him playfully on the arm. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders at her, taking hold of her hand, and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Now would you look at that."

Nick nodded. "Yeah I know."

"They make a cute coupl." Catherine's eyes were sparkling with mischeif.

"What do you know Cath?"

"Nothing." She turned and walked down the hallway. "Absolutly nothin."

Nick ran after her. "Cath!"

Ever since he had started a serious relationship with Sara, Grissom had become more aware of his physical appearance. Although he knew that Sara loved him for who he was, and that she didn't care what he looked like, he couldn't help but want to improve his looks: their love made him feel so alive and free, and she always looked so beautiful. Catherine had started to notice some of the changes. He had lost a bit of weight, and as arm and chest muscles started showint under neath his shirts, it was obvious that he was working out.

Today he stepped out of his office in some loose khaki pants, and a black t-hirt, slightly tighter than usual, showing off some of his new muscles. _A new Grissom?_ Catherine thought to herself.

Catherine whistled as he passed him in the hallway.

"Is there a problem Catherine?"

She stopped and smiled. "Nice shirt Gill. Trying to impress a certain Sidle?"

"It's just a shirt Cath, just a shirt."

"Uhuh." She walked away and Grissom stood shaking his head smiling to himself. _Nope it's still the same Grissom._

It was after the shift in the breakroom, and Nick and Sara were talking about a book, while Catherine and Warrick were at the table drinking some coffee.

Catherine looked at her watch, then walked over to the radio switching the station. Nick looked up. "Hey what are you doing Cath?"

"I'm sick of that station." She glared ar him, secretly saying _don't even think about continuing with this conversation._

Nick and Sara went back to their conversation. Ten minutes later, the DJ came one and announced that it was time for song requests. Catherine put her mug down. "I love this part!" Warrick rolled his eyes, making Nick and Sara giggle. Catherine glared at them.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's that time of day. Time for song requests! Now I don't know if you remember, but a couple of monhs ago, we had a special request from Las Vegas criminalist Sara Sidle for a co-worker Gil Grissom. Well today, I'm glad to tell you tht I have another request: this time it's from Grissom to Miss Sidle. Here's the email:

Sara,

Ever since the day we met, I've loved you, and I'm sorry that it took me that many years to tell you. These past few months have been absolutly amazing. I don;t want this to ever end. I know what to do now. Marry me.

So Sara, if you're our there listening, Grissom wants you to hear this."

Everyone turned and looked at Sara. Her eyes were wide, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Nick put his arm across her shoulders. "Sar? You alright?"

Just then the song floated out of the radio's speakers:

From the first time I looked in your eyes I knew,

that I would do anything for you.

The first time you touched my face I felt,

what I've felt, with anyone else.

I wanna give back what you've given to me.

I wanna witness all of your dreams.

And now that you've shown me, who I really am,

I wanna be more than just a man.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails,

be the hand that lifts your veil,

be the moon that moves your tides,

the sun comin up in your eyes.

Be the wheel the never rusts,

be the spark that lights you up,

all that you've bene dreamin of and more,

I wanna be your everyting.

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see,

and when it gets dark you can reach out to me.

I'll cherish your words, and I'll finish your thoughts,

I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails,

be the hand that lifts your veil,

be the moon that moves your tides,

the sun comin up in your eyes.

Be the wheel the never rusts,

be the spark that lights you up,

all that you've bene dreamin of and more,

I wanna be your everyting.

When the song ended, Sara's eyes were full of tears. The DJ came back on again. "Whadya say Sara Sidle? Will you?"

"Will you?" Sara turned towards the door. Grissom was leaning up against the door frame with a jewelry case open in the palm of his hand, showing off an exquisit diamond diamond ring. The diamond wasn't very large, but it shone like the brightest star in the night sky. All Sara could do was nod.

Grissom walked over, and picked up her hand, gently caressing it in his soft hands. He carefuly placed the ring on her finger. "I love you Sara Sidle." Catherine squealed and clapped her hands.

Sara stood up and wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck. "I love you too Gil Grissom, and I couldn't imagine anyone else that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." With that said Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Their lips met with eagerness and passion. Everyone in the room could feel the electricity between the two.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Greg rounded the corner, entering the room.

Catherine glared at him and pointed towards Sara and Grissom. "Shhh."

Greg's face fell in dissapointment. "Aw man! Why do these things always happen to me?"

FIN


End file.
